Twas the Night Before Christmas At Gibbs House
by mionejaina561
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas in Gibb’s House- Oneshot of Christmas in the future for Gibbs and his team. Includes my OC Melanie Fischer. Tons of family fluff. Tiva, McAbby.


**NCIS- Twas the night before Christmas in Gibb's House- Oneshot of Christmas in the future for Gibbs and his team. Includes my OC Melanie Fischer. Tons of Fluff! TIVA, McAbby  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS character or Don Flack. I do however own Melanie Flack, Alison and Tali Dinozzo, Trent, Caleb and Rosa McGee and Jennifer and Caitlin Flack.  
**

**Twas The Night Before Christmas**

_**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood there reveling in the quiet moment before the people he considered his family arrived at his house for Christmas, knowing that the rambunctious kids that were his teams would be all over him in minutes of arriving. He smiled anxiously awaiting the 6th Christmas that he has celebrated with his family. His father was still in Pennsylvania for Christmas Eve but would travel up to his son's place for Christmas Day.

His 12 ft Douglas Fir that the four kids of the bunch picked out at the beginning of December when their parents dumped them on him since he had recently retired from NCIS, sat in his great room, towering over the lit fireplace that lit the room in a warm glow. Gibbs never liked the holidays until the first of the kids arrived 6 years ago, when he learned again to love Christmas time as they stole his heart year after year. His former team came over a few days after the Christmas tree incident to decorate it, lighting it up with multi colored lights and silver garland. Strings of popcorn and candy canes hung over the big branches as various ornaments that everyone collected hung between everything.

Over the brick fireplace hung all the stockings of the children while the adults hung off to the side, each one of them themed to everyone's personalities. The presents for everyone from Gibbs littered the ground under the tree, as he smiled knowing of the smiles that were to come not only from the present but from the surprise he has withheld from the family.

Soon enough, tires were heard in the driveway as Gibbs headed to the living room where he would greet his first guests, which just happened to be Tony and Ziva Dinozzo with their two girls, Alison and Tali who immediately ran toward the wooden door of Gibb's cabin obviously excited about seeing "Gramps" and the presents that awaited them.

He opened the door only to be tackled by the four and six year olds who enfolded him in a huge hug. He kissed both of heads, smiling at the obvious pregnant Ziva and the proud father came up into the cabin. "Merry Christmas girls. Tony,Ziva." He said, as Ziva came up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Hanukkah, Gibbs. Merry Christmas to you too." She replied, as her husband guided her to the nearest chair. Gibbs shook his head, knowing that the Mossad officer must not be too happy about being on light duty, five months into her third pregnancy.

"Sorry Boss. The girls took forever trying to decide what they wanted to bring here." Tony said, as his youngest tugged at his jacket. Her uncommon green eyes looked up pleadingly.

"Daddeee… I need to go pee pee." Alison whined, as Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs laughed inwardly knowing that the younger agent, now head of his own team, was wrapped around his little girls fingers.

"Tali, why don't you go down with your dad and put away your stuff. I'll watch over your mother." Gibbs said to the six year old who was standing near the doorway. She nodded, running after the fleeting sight of her daddy and sister. Ziva smiled, relieved at not having to move again.

"You think that being pregnant the third time would be simple." Ziva said, as Gibbs came to her side helping her stand so they could go sit in the great room. She stopped at the entrance in awe of how Gibbs decorated the rest of his room.

_**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there****.**_

The star of David, in honor of Ziva's religion and background graced the top of the tree, and other remnants of Hanukkah were scattered across the room. The Israeli's eyes widened when she noticed the extra four stocking on the mantle, trying to deduce who else would be joining them for Christmas. Before she could ask, Doctor Donald Mallard's voice rang from the living room.

"Jethro, I saw Tony and Ziva arrived. So you must be around here somewhere." Ducky called out, as Gibbs chuckled.

"Great room Ducky. Come say hi to your unborn surrogate grandson." Gibbs replied, when the older doctor entered the room, breaking out into his infamous smile when seeing Ziva. Ducky knew exactly who was coming to Christmas so when seeing the extra stockings hung on the mantle didn't surprise him in the bit.

'It's good to see you Ducky. How is the retired life treating you?" Tony asked, as he and his girls entered the room. Ducky turned around only to have two very excited girls on each of his legs. "Sorry Ducky, you know how they get on Christmas."

"No worries Anthony. You know how much we love these girls" Ducky replied, when they heard another car pull up. Gibbs figured it to be Timothy and Abby McGee with their three kids, Trent, Caleb, and Rosa. He heard the bounding footsteps of the two boys and the softer footsteps of the girl and her mother.

"In here, Abs." Gibbs called, out as he heard the boys scatter toward the great room. The ever so beautiful Abby, who was starting to show in her fourth pregnancy, stood there, ushering in her youngest Rosa to say hi to everyone.

"Trent, Caleb, calm down." McGee said, his arms full of presents. He leaned down to his wife of 6 years kissing her on the cheek walking down toward the tree to dump the presents. The twins bounded toward Ducky and Gibbs who were soon engulfed with manly hugs from the six year olds. Their brown eyes lit up when seeing their aunt.

"Auntie Ziva. Baby." They said in unison when Ziva held out her arms to be hugs by her nephews. Tony hugged Abby, while shaking McGee's hand.

"McGee, don't you know how to keep it in your pants?" Tony asked, as he got a slap from Abby. "Sorry Abs. Congratulations by the way."

"Congrats again, you both." Ducky said, as Abby came forward with kissed for her two favorite men other than her boys. Behind her was Rosa, the shy 3 year old who was definitely a Daddy's girl. McGee scooped her up, flying her toward her two grandpas so they could give her a kiss. She giggled at the flight as Gibbs took her from Tim's arms as everyone soon settled down.

"Gramps, isn't it time for the story?" Trent asked, sitting on the floor in front of the tree that engulfed his small frame.

Gibbs tickled Rosa before setting her down on the floor next to her cousins and brothers. "No not yet, we still have a few guests to arrive." He replied, getting quizzical looks from the others.

_**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.**_

_**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**_

Soon enough Gibbs and company here another car in the driveway as everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who else could be joining them for Christmas Eve. There was only one family that came to everyone's minds, the Flacks. Gibbs heard the car doors slam as he heard voices come into his house, as two sets of feet ran toward the great room, as two other were heard behind telling them to slow down.

Melanie and Don Flack entered the room presents in hand, and a small baby carrier that held the newest addition to their cute little family. The room immediately got louder as everyone started chattering at the unexpected guests.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Melanie said; as five children bounded toward the aunt they never saw. She handed the baby carrier off to her husband as he brought it closer to the women and Gibbs. "Well well well, all of you have grown."

The kids giggled as Don set the carrier next to Ziva and Gibbs, running back to scoop up Alison tickling her. The other kids giggled then realizing that Uncle Don was going to do the same to all of them. They scattered as Mel came forward to hug her other family.

Tony came first, fighting against the tidal wave of children that came toward him, trying to hide from the tickle monster Uncle Don. The red head reached out engulfing her best friend in a hug, as McGee joined in on the tickle fest. Tony and Melanie's hug was broken apart from a small cry from the baby carrier. She rolled her eyes as her two other children, Jenny and Katie, ran toward their little brother that was wanting to be held.

Gibbs was on it immediately, gently unbuckling the three month old infant, and taking the little one into his arms. Melanie stopped, smiling at the sight of Gibbs and her son, knowing that he was like that with all of his "grandkids".

"Melanie! He is adorable!" Abby screeched, running a finger down the baby's face. "I take it this is Jonathan?"

Don came over behind his wife, nuzzling his face in her hair. He smiled as his arms squeezed her gently. "Yes it is. Everyone meet the newest addition to our family, Jonathan Alexander Flack." He said, as everyone crowded around Gibbs and his newest grandkid. He handed little Jon to Ducky who cradled his head, saying something about telling about his storied about Scotland. McGee had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist, his hand rubbing the slightly swelling belly that held his fourth child, as they looked on wistfully at the newborn. Ziva had both of her girls in her arms around her as Tony rubbed her wife's shoulder lovingly.

Gibbs cleared his throat as the timer dinged that dinner was ready. Everyone scattered toward the elegantly dressed dining room table. On each plate held crackers, a tradition that Melanie and Don brought when celebrating their first Christmas with everyone.

_**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.**_

_**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!**_

Once everyone ate, the kids rebounded back to the great room eagerly eyeing the presents under the tree. The adults lingered a little bit longer, cooing over the new baby until the kids all yelled, "Presents!" They reluctantly got up from the table, heading toward the great room where the kids aligned themselves along the circle of furniture. Ziva quietly asked Melanie if she could hold Jonathan. Who gladly gave the tiny baby to the pregnant woman.

"Who wants to pass out presents?" Gibbs asked, as seven hands shot up in the air.

Don smiled, his hand on his chin thinking. "How about you all pass out presents." Don said, as the young ones agreed in unison.

Soon enough, the presents were passed out and opened as each child oohed and awed each other's presents. The parents sat there with smiles on their faces at the expressions of their children's faces as they opened presents.

Gibbs got up after all the presents were opened and tired kids quietly playing with their favorite presents, moving past the even more tired adults.

Blue eyes looked up from her spot in front of the couch. "It's story time isn't it?" she asked, as Gibbs slid past her to get to the lone book under the tree.

"Of course it is Melanie. How else do you think I get peace and quiet on Christmas Eve?" he replied, as all the kids settled down knowing that story time was on the horizon. Don was cradling his son, watching to make sure his girls didn't get into a fight over the presents, as Tony and McGee played with the various games the boys got.

Gibbs regained his spot in front of the couch as his grandkids settled in various spaces that would allow them to either cuddle with their parents, Gibbs or Ducky. Once everyone was settled, Gibbs started the story. After the fifth verse he noticed the younger children's eyes start to droop, he knew if he continued that the rest would soon follow.

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose_**!**

He stopped for a breath, noticing that all the kids except for baby Jonathan were passed out. Rosa was snoring softly on her right legs, her little hands acting as a pillow, as Trent and Caleb were snuggled around their mother Abby, whose eyes looked as if they didn't want to stay opened. Tim was on the other side, his head lolled to side eyes closed. Tony and Ziva were cuddled on the loveseat to his right, both of them lost in their own world, as Alison was passed out on Gibbs other leg and Tali was cuddled closely to his Grandpa Ducky who was smiling at the sight before him.

The Flacks were next to Gibbs, as Melanie sat next to him, her newborn cuddle close on her chest, as Don sat above her with his oldest daughter Jenny who was contently sleeping in her father's arm. Next to Melanie was her youngest daughter, Caitlin, who had her head on her mom's lap. Melanie nodded for Gibbs to go on.

Gibbs smiled back, grateful for the family he had around him. He has many lonely Christmas before his team broke his rules, and started dating each other. Soon enough they were married and expecting kids around the same time. He attended Melanie wedding, walking her down the aisle with Mac Taylor, as was there for the birth of her daughters as he was with all the other children. Each time he held them , he realized that God has given him a second chance, and as soon as the second set of children were born he retired from NCIS to take care of his precious grandkids. As he noticed Ducky, Melanie and Don start to fall asleep he finished the story, a tradition his father started every Christmas Eve since he was young.

_**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,**_

Melanie opened her eyes, looking down at the now sleeping infant she held. "Want me to finish it?" she asked, as Gibbs shook his head.

"No, I'm, just reveling in the moment as I do every year." He whispered back, gently stroking his grandkids' hair.

"Well if it helps a little, I'm glad we came down this year even if I bore the wrath of Don's mom at her not being able to spend the first Christmas with her first grandson." Melanie said, reaching down to stroke her daughter's cheek gently. "And truthfully I wouldn't trade this for the world."

Gibbs smiled. "Neither would I, neither would I." he said, turning the last page of the book. He looked around whispered the last line of the famous Christmas poem. "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It was an idea for a Christmas story for NCIS. I will be doing one for Criminal Minds and CSI:NY soon enough. Hope you enjoyed the family fluff!**


End file.
